Only You
by Dan-Dan10
Summary: Edward Cullen, perfect, rich, sexy, mobster, he gets everything he wants, he finds one girl that is not excited about of him .. He tries to get her heart and show her what love is.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello : ) This is my first story, enjoy **

**Chapter 1.**

**- Edward -**

My name is Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, I am 21 years old. my Parents died when I was little and since Carlile and Esme adopted me with four other children who are my brothers Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett ..

I was 18,when i started all the cases that led me to be the most powerful mobster in town, I'm a millionaire and every time I visit my parents, despite what they say, I am a cold and unscrupulous, when it comes to my family I can be an amazing person.

I have green eyes, messy hair do bronze, porcelain light, toned body but not excessive. I live in Los Angeles penthouse, I get everything I want, money, and especially girls. Everyone wants me and I enjoy it but I always look for my one, which I will devote all Family ,money Love a good life, I will be her servant, a guard dog. Only this one has come ...

"Find the little bastard and torture it to the state of death!" I said, "By the end of the day I want him dead .. but before, tell where he kept the code vault" My people responded to what I said and immediately left . after fifteen minutes I heard Emmett and Jasper come ..

"Dude you busy tonight? I hope not because I want to enjoy some .." Emmett said, "Emmett You know I do not like these places, I can not stand the attention turned to me ..."

"Don't be like that Eddie, we know that you love that the world revolves around you and everyone is afraid to breathe when you around, so come on let's go to the club ... I don't do crap, promise." Said Emmett, Jasper started to laugh and i however. .

"Emmett, if you call me Eddie again .. I will hang you on a pole, then you will be the center of irrelevant." i Said in all seriousness .. , But it's Emmett , "Okay boss .. so what .. it says you're coming?" Suddenly he looked at me with puppy eyes, so what could I do, "Okay, okay I settled down to nine in the evening and then go .. happy ? "

"Yeees!" Emmett shouted .. . "We knew you accept late brother, well then we'll talk later, bye." Jasper said. They left the office, but then Emmett came in and said, "By the way .. I want to go to your limousine is okay, right?" Before I ever got word, he said "I thought so, thanks Eddie!" He quickly got out of my office and I heard him laugh .. "Emmett!" I .. God what I would do with this guy! What? ..

**Two hours later**

I arranged an outing with the boys, wearing blue blouse, a tailored suit do black, my bronze hair as always messy, so I went to my brothers and they were ready.  
"Dude ,what's up?" Jasper said, "I'm okay, well you tell me which club we go ..." I said, "Late Night, the hottest club in town!" Emmett said .. "Well come on who are we waiting for?" I said, playing her excited .

When as always everyone looked at us, scared everyone .. We sat in the VIP tables, drinking, I was glad in the end to go with my brothers.

"Emmett, Rosalie will not like it you're dancing with other girls .." Jasper said, it is clear he was right, "Don't worry brothers, I really don't betray Rose .. No one comes to her level." Emmett said

Rose was really pretty blond girl with a gorgeous body, but I never looked at it more than a sister .

i Was boring, we were there for only two hours, but it seemed like forever for me .. Until I looked on a couple of drunks who were sitting at the next table, they disgusted me want to kill them with disgust, the waitress came to the table of the two and said, "Hello, I will be your waitress today, what can I get you?" she Is not there a minute and already one of the drunks flirted with her, "your number, we can enjoy, what are you saying" I was disgusted at the thought of it, "I will see what I can do about it .." and went, I look at these creatures, and after second the girl came back with a lemonade in hand and said, "Here's your drink, on the house , idiot!" and poured the lemonade, "the little bitch, come here!" said the drunk and deliberately raised his hand to strike her,

I could not let that happen, I grabbed his hand and said, "If I see you again trying to hit a woman, the next time you look in the mirror you will not recognize yourself! And it's not just a threat, I'm telling you this. Now Get out of my sight before I regret letting you go without breaking your ribs!. ". the poor drunks quickly fled as they saw the devil ..

I turned around to see the waitress, put my hand on her shoulder, suddenly she came to get me a fist forward, grabbed her hand and said, "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" That did not stop her from giving me a fist with her other hand, aah it really hurt .. "It's okay ... no need to thank me, brother .. you crazy ah?" I said sarcastically .. I do not need help from haughty, arrogant people like you, I could do it myself!" Said the waitress. "Feminist, lesbian? Because I really do not understand your head .." I said.

Emmett and Jasper came to me quickly, "Edward you are right, what happened ,Why are you quarreling with these two bums?" Jasper said .. I heard Emmett laughs and says, "or nervous this girl so much? Because she did not look so happy .."

"It's nothing, let's go I'm sick of this place," I said, we started to go and then I turned I saw the waitress, she confused me, then she did not mind me! What is wrong with her ..

"Jasper, Emmett, Wait for me in the limo .." I said, and went back to the club, I walked in and went straight to the office of the owner of the club, "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, I have a question about one of your waitress," I said, "Oh, Mr. Cullen I know what happened today, I'm sorry about her behavior, I - "I cut him off before he started to howl me here," I just want to know the name of your waitress, "I said impatiently .. "I'm sorry, but I do not give the personal details of my employees," he replied. "The name, now ..." I raised my voice. "Isabella Swan, sir, that's her name." Said Big Boss ...

"Thank you and good night to you, sir." I got out quickly ...

I went to a limo, "What happened to you Eddie?" Said Emmett, "Emmett i'm Not in a mood, let's go .." I said. Emmett and Jasper exchanged quick glances, but said nothing ..

I got home around two in the morning, I had no strength for anything .. I lay in bed and thought of her. "Isabella Swan, I will make you mine." I said to myself, You will be mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys l'm really happy you liked the first chapter and I really hope you'll like the second.**  
**I work really hard on the story and I will try to update every day ...**  
**By the way, I'm really sorry if there are grammatical mistakes, I'm French and my English is not very good ..**

**Anyway, enjoy, Danielle**

**Chapter 2.**

**- Bella -**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I like being called Bella. I am 20 years old, my parents divorced when I was little, I am living in an apartment in Los Angeles, I am working at the club from the age of 19. I have green eyes, long brown hair.

I returned home after an annoying shift, I thought "Edward Cullen, who he thinks he is?" . I went to bed happy with what happened today, at least I'm not a coward like all the people around me ..

I woke up in the morning, at eight o'clock, and I heard my cell phone ringing, I saw it was Jake, at first I did not want to answer him but I was afraid he got angry.

"Hey Jake, what's up?." I said, trying to sound cheerful ,the fact that he called .. "Hello my Bella, you'll be ready in an hour? I want to go to breakfast together .." He said, "Sure, bye .." I hung up quickly, I did not want to see him, and certainly not have breakfast with him .. But what could I do ..

I dressed in jeans and a white shirt and left, waiting for Jake. After a few minutes he came with a sly smile on his face and hugged me, I'm sick of him ..

"Good morning, Jake." I said, "Good morning beautiful, we go to a restaurant the best in town you'll see .." He said, I did not know since when Jacob has money for a good restaurant! Am I missing something? .. We went to a restaurant alone and then we ordered food.

"Well Bella How was yesterday at work?" Began, "was .. exhausting but it was okay Overall'' , what about you?" I said I did not think I should tell him the incident with Edward and drunk .. "It was hard work, I was tired I fell asleep straight coming home .." he said, during dinner. we talked and sometimes I did not listen at all, but suddenly I see Edward sitting at the restaurant staring at me, like he was not satisfied with something .. I decided not to look at him, after we finished the meal I wanted to go because Jake and especially because Edward ...

"Jake I have to go, Jessica and i planned to go to the mall, we'll talk later," I got up and got him a kiss on the cheek, and he grabbed me and gave me a kiss on the lips forcibly, ugh I dislike this ... "My beautiful bella, enjoy and be careful you understand?." Jake said, I nodded and walked quickly away and saw that Edward was upset about something.

I started walking when I felt someone grab me I turned around and saw Edward, he held my hips hard, "Who was that?" he asked, "What do you care who you are I need to give you answers?" I said, "Where are you going?" Ask a little more relaxed .. "to the mall with a friend." i Said, "I will take you there, come." He said and started to drag me, I stopped and said, "No, I'm not going anywhere with you." He started laughing and said "I'm not asking you, you are coming with me .."

we Got in the limo and during the ride we were quiet, but then he began, "it was your boyfriend?" He asked with a kind of disappointed face, "Yes, he's my boyfriend .." I said, He fell silent immediately and looked at the window ..

"What do you want from me?" I said, he smiled "Just to talk to you and meet you .." he Said, "but I do not want anything to do with you, you're dangerous ..." I said and immediately regretted it, he looked at me like checking me out, "you are incredibly beautiful, Isabella," he said quietly. I did not respond to him, I knew he wanted to annoy me ..

We arrived to the mall and got out the limo , "we can meet sometime? please Isabella." He said, "I'm not sure that i should Jake .. I mean my boyfriend is very jealous .." I said, he is and I'm afraid to annoy him .. "I hope we meet again, take my number in case you change your mind." Edward said and gave me a note with a number, I took it and said, "Bye Edward, I can call you that right?" He smiled and said, "of course, Goodbye Isabella." He walked towards the limo and I went to the mall.

Suddenly I realized I did not really need to be at the mall, I decided to walk around a bit, I went into a clothing store and I was about to go crashing into someone, "Oh I'm so sorry I did not see you." I said, "It's okay, it's not your fault, I'm Alice a very pleasant." She said, smiled and i said, "Bella, nice to me to." We started hanging out together at the mall, "You look lost, want to go for a drink?" Alice sweetly said, "Sure, let's go." I said.

After passing an hour or so of chatting and getting to know each other, "So Bella, are you doing something tonight?" Alice asked me, "Ah now I'm not working, I'm free, why?" I asked her, "tonight my brothers and I go to a club in the city, I thought you join us, it will be fun What are you saying?" Alice asked, I thought for a moment, I have nothing to do today so why not .. "I would love to come with you, thanks for the invitation." I said, we exchanged details and arranged to meet, we parted and went home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys,**  
**I'm really sorry it took me so long to update a new chapter ...**  
**I was a bit busy, promise to update soon.**  
**By the way, I'd love if you give me ideas to continue the story. :)**

**Enjoy, Danielle.**

**Chapter 3.**

**- Edward -**

I got up in the morning with a headache, and my eye hurt from last night and then I remembered Isabella, she was perfect for me. After I got up I called my sister Alice.

"Hello, Edward what's up?" Said Alice.

"I'm fine, Alice, listen, I need a favor from you …" I said.

"Anything, what do you need?" She said.

"Go to the mall, where the flowers Standards largest and most expensive, and my suit for tonight, thank you." I said.

"Edward you think I'm your personal assistant?" Alice said sarcastically.

"Alice I rely only on your taste, please do it for me …" I said pleadingly…

"Oh, OK, OK ... I will do it for you, explain to me then why do you need the flowers?" She said.

"Sure Alice, thank you, love you sis' " I told her.

"Anytime, I love you." She said and hung up.

After the conversation with Alice I went to a restaurant to eat breakfast, as usual the girls flirting with me i am watching on the young couple sitting there, I do not believe what i saw that was Isabella, she was with a guy, it's annoyed me so much to see her with someone else ..

I saw that she looked at me, she finished her food and then get up and said something to this guy. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, he grabbed her and gave her a hard kiss on the lips, I wanted to kill him... She dashed away and then I went after her grabbed her hips and after a little fight with her I took her to the mall, I gave her my number and went to the office...

On the way there I made a phone call to one of my people …

"Hello Dmitry, search any information about a girl named Isabella Swan." I said.

"Yes boss, I need to find her and bring her to you? Asked me …

"No, no... Just search for information about her." I replied.

"Okay, I'll call you I will find something." He said and hung up.

After a few hours at the office, Alice came with my suit and with a huge bouquet of roses; it was a beautiful bouquet just like Isabella.

Alice started "is the suit and the flowers Edward, now want to tell me who going to get this flowers?"

"Alice I was glad to tell you about it now, but I have to go home to get organized," I told her.

"Oh Edward, about the evening ... I invited friend can she come, right? I and Rose come with her." She said.

"Alice of course it's okay." I told her with a smile.

"Okay, before I go you can tell me why you need the flowers? It's about a girl? , Or just you want some -" Alice began, but I stopped her in the middle...

"Yes Alice, it's about a girl I met at the club, she was a waitress there and I like her..." I said.

"Oh my brother fell in love, that's new, what's here name?" I was just answering her but the phone rang...

"Hello, Dmitry ... wait a second." I told him, "Alice I Talk to you later, I got to go."

"Okay bye, we'll talk about it later." She said and left.

"Yes, Dmitri, did you find something about her?" I asked.

"Yes boss, her full name is Isabella Marie Swan ,She is 20 years old, living in Los Angeles in the last 7 years, her parents are divorced, she has no brothers and sisters, works at the 'Late Night' club, and now she is in a relationship with someone named Jacob Black .. "Dmitry replied.

"Well Dmitry, very good job, now I need you searches for me all about Jacob Black, tomorrow come to my office, I have to go, we'll talk later, bye." I said and hung up.

Jacob Black... "You're the moron who kissed her in the restaurant"... I left the office and went home to get ready.

When I finished organizing I called Emmett and Jasper and I picked them up out of their homes ... And then as always Emmett started with is Nonsense...

"Eddie brother what's up?" He said.

"Emmett…" I warned him...

"Okay I'm sorry... so the girls come tonight with some girl, maybe you gets something Eddie ..." Emmett said, laughing loudly.

"I doubt it, I've been interested in someone else, and I do not think I need to be with other girls." I said sounds like someone desperate...

"This must be the girl who gave you the punch, right?" Jasper said.

"Yes, it's her... Her name is Isabella Swan." I told them.

"What are you crazy, right? Well ... she is -" Emmett started

"Emmett I warn you..." I told him seriously...

"Relax I just wanted to say that she is hot." Emmett said and started laughing.

On the way to the club we laughed a lot and talked, I mainly thought when I see my Isabella again... We got to the club, invited VIP table with six seats, and drinking an Apple Martini until the girls came...


End file.
